1. Field of the Invention.
This invention pertains to marine equipment, and more particularly to apparatus for mounting sonar transducers on a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Many sportsmen use sonar transducers to determine likely spots for successful fishing. The sonar equipment locates elusive fish and therefore increases the likelihood of catching them.
A recurring problem when using sonar equipment is the placement and retention of the transducer within the boat. In some applications, the transducer is temporarily mounted to a gunwale. That location is undesirable, because the exposed transducer is subject to accidental bumping and damage. It is known to attach transducers directly to the boat transom by means of screws turned into the hull. Such mounting is unacceptable to many boat owners, because the transducer location cannot be adjusted without drilling additional holes into their boats. Moreover, fishermen who rent boats are handicapped by the lack of suitable devices for temporarily mounting their personal transducers to the rental boats.
Thus, a need exists for means to adjustably and temporarily mount sonar transducers to fishing boats.